


'Till Death Do Us Part

by NotThatBlonde



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Romance, Scott as the ultimate Stydia shipper, Stydia, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotThatBlonde/pseuds/NotThatBlonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you, Stiles Stilinski, take Lydia Martin, to be your wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?” He looked up from the paper he was holding, not having the text memorized, and looked at the two in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once I was 7 years old

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short. I decided to make the story in 3 chapters because there is a time jump between them. To make up for it I'll post the others as soon as possible.  
> I hope you'll like it :)

“Do you, Stiles Stilinski, take Lydia Martin, to be your wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?” He looked up from the paper he was holding, not having the text memorized, and looked at the two in front of him.

“I do.” The freckled boy said with a grin that revealed his teeth.

He grinned as well, before looking back down at his paper with a serious face. “Do you, Lydia Martin, take Stiles Stilinski, to be your husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

The girl with the beautiful strawberry blonde hair tightened her grip on the flowers she was holding and giggled. “I do.”

The boy didn’t need to look at his paper to know which words came next. “I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.” The two looked at each other with slight disgust. “Ew.” Lydia said. “Gross.” Stiles replied.

“Just kidding, kissing is for old people.” The boy exclaimed and giggled. He ceremoniously took the sharpie out of his pocket, and handed it to them. “You may now write your names on the wall.”

Stiles hurried to the wall first, not having the patience to wait. He took the cap of and put it in his mouth. In his fast, messy handwriting, he wrote his name on the wall. He turned around, and handed the pen to his wife, who drew a small ‘+’ sign under his name, and wrote her own in a bubbly handwriting. Next, she tried to draw a heart around their writings, only reaching the upper parts by standing on her tiptoes.

She gave the pen back to Stiles, who absent mindedly took the cap out of his mouth and put it back on, and then took a step back to admire their work.

“Wow.” He said, as he handed the sharpie back to his best friend. Scott stood right beside him, looking at the pen in his friend’s outstretched hand, noticing the bite mark he had left on the cap.

“Keep it.” He said, while scrunching his nose in slight disgust.

At that moment, deputy Stilinski walked into the garden, ready to pick up his son from his playdate at the McCall’s home. His face lit up when he saw the adoration on the face of his son, until he noticed what the kids were looking at. It wasn’t in Stiles advantage that he was the one holding the sharpie.

“Stiles, god damn it!” he cursed without thinking at the little vandal. The small girl beside him made a cute sound that sounded like a giggle. “You said a bad word.” She smiled up at him, unaware of the trouble they might possible be in.

The deputy let out a sigh and closed his eyes for a moment. Claudia and Melissa took that moment to walk into the garden and come to his aid. “It’s all right.” Melissa said, having noticed what all the fuzz was about. “They’re kids. As long as they don’t break my house down, it’s fine.” She gave her signature motherly smile at the kids.

“Mom!” Stiles ran up to Claudia, taking Lydia’s hand in the progress and dragging her along. Lydia shyly hid herself behind Stiles as they stood in front of Claudia, who crouched down to be on eye level with her son. ‘Lydia and I got married!” he exclaimed with a grin plastered on his face, and a look of pure adoration while he looked at his wife.

“Oh really?” Claudia smiled seeing her son like this. Happy and careless. “Any plans for the honeymoon?” she asked. Stiles looked puzzled. “I don’t know what that is, but it sounds yummy. I like honey.” The other boy felt excluded, and chimed in from behind them. “And I like moons.”

Claudia noticed the girl’s shyness. “Well, that doesn’t matter. As long as you got a ring.” Lydia turned so she was facing Stiles and pouted. “You didn’t get me a ring.”

The boy looked sad. “I didn’t know I had to. Is it bad?” he asked his mother, looking sad.

“Well,” she started explaining, “the ring is a symbol for eternal love, since it has no ending.”

Lydia was still pouting at him. “All right, I’ll get you one.” He said.

The girl’s eyes lit up at the prospect. “You promise?”

The boy looked her in the eyes. “I promise.”

The other boy had been bored since he was excluded from the conversation, and had found his ball. But when a sudden crash sounded over the garden, all attention was back on him. He looked out of the corners of his eyes towards his mother, and with a look of a deer caught in headlights, he sideways towards them and shrugged.

“Oops?”


	2. I'll Be There For You

_2 years later_

 

Stiles still hadn’t gotten Lydia her promised ring. It wasn’t like she had forgotten, oh no, she kept asking for her ring. It was Stiles who always forgot.

But now it had been 6 months since she stopped asking.

It had been 6 months since his mom had gotten sick.

Stiles was feeling a bit lost, not knowing what to do. He went to visit his mother every day in the hospital, but it wasn’t easy. It would never be easy again. Between the looks of his mother, the sorrow of his father, and the pity in the eyes of everyone else, it was hard to pretend everything was okay.

One particular day during recess, Stiles was sitting by himself, lost in his thoughts. Scott had been sick that day, and was at home with the flu, giving Stiles all the time to be alone to worry about every little thing.

“Hey Stilinski.” Jackson and his group of friends came walking towards him. “McCall finally got a brain and dumped you for something better?” He grinned, but Stiles didn’t answer and ignored him. “Hey, I’m talking to you, weirdo.”

Lydia, who had been playing with some of her girlfriends, had seen and heard everything. She abandoned her friends to go help Stiles. It had been hard to be around him the last couple of months. She didn’t have a clue how to act around him, not wanting to say something wrong.

“Hey Jackson!” she yelled at him to get his attention, and placed her hands on her side. “You know, acting like a dick isn’t going to make yours any bigger.” She smirked.

Jackson’s face got red as his friends started to snicker behind him, not being able to hold in their laughs.

“Go play with some Barbies, Martin, this is none of your business.” He spat angrily.

“Oh, I beg to differ, since it is my friend you’re bullying.” She took a swing at him, and her fist connected with his face, hitting him right in the nose, making him fall backwards on the ground in surprise. “That’s for bullying my friend, making a sexist joke and being a pig.” She smirked as she went to sit next to her friend.

“You made my nose bleed!” he yelled, his face filled with horror and shock.

“Consider yourself lucky, next time it won’t be your nose.” She said, looking smug.

The group of boys took off, both in awe and shock to what she had just done.

She looked at her friend’s face, and let her gaze wander towards his hands, which he didn’t know what to do with since he was fiddling with the hem of his shirt. She took one of his in hers, and looked up at him, only to see he was looking up at her as well.

“Thank you.” He whispered.

She smiled a sad smile, knowing he had needed this. “For better and for worse, right?” she reminded him.

He suddenly remembered that day as if it where yesterday. A day where he didn’t have to worry about anything and just be a kid. Those days were long gone now. “Right.” He answered.

And despite everything, he smiled a genuine smile that day for the first time in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 coming soon...  
> Leave comments and kudos if you liked it :)


	3. Put A Ring On It

_7 years later_

 

A couple years into their teens, they had drifted apart. While Lydia and Stiles both had genius minds, Lydia became hot, and Stiles, along with Scott, had both never grown out of their socially awkwardness. There had been some feelings involved, and in the process of not wanting to ruin their friendship over their feelings, that was exactly what had happened. Slowly but surely, they had lost contact. Lydia had found new friends in the popular clique, happy she got some female friends she could take out shopping, and gossip with, while Scott and Stiles remained best friends. They didn’t really ignore each other, rather acknowledged the other with a simple smile or nod, a hello, or a quick wish when it was new years, or someone’s birthday.

On Monday, the 28th of March, she passed him in the hallway. The bell had rung to indicate the end of the school day, filling the hall with students and teachers, both equally eager to go home. He was standing by his locker, while she was on her way to hers when they locked eyes. He took in her wavy strawberry blonde hair, and smiled to acknowledge her presence. She looked at his freckled face, smile plastered on it, and her heart beat faster knowing that beautiful smile was meant for her. She smiled nervously back.

Scott stopped besides his best friend, but neither Lydia nor Stiles seemed to be aware of it, both feeling lost in the moment. He looked from his best friend to Lydia, and grinned.

“Hey, you got time to come over today?” he asked his best friend, trying to get his attention back.

Stiles tore his gaze away from the girl. “Huh? Uhm, yeah, sure, sounds good.”

 ---

Later that day, Stiles had arrived at the McCalls’ home, and because the weather wasn’t that bad, they had decided to go outside and practice their lacrosse skills.

“Hey,” Scott suddenly said, looking at the wall next to him, “remember this?” he traced the outline of the heart with his finger.

“How can I forget the best day of my life?” he answered seriously. Scott eyed him sideways, and when he noticed this, he started joking again.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, that day you got your wisdom teeth removed and told me you loved me came in a close second place.” He grinned. Scott smiled as well, remembering the eventful day he got his wisdom teeth removed, before getting serious again.

“You know it’s her birthday tomorrow, right?” He asked.

“Believe me, I know.” He looked sad for a moment.

“Any ideas about what you’re going to do?” Scott said, knowing how his best friend felt about her.

He stared at the heart, lost in thought for a moment, before smiling. “I know exactly what I’m going to do.

\---

It was Tuesday, the 29th of March, and Lydia Martin’s sixteenth birthday had finally arrived. She had gotten birthday wishes all day, but none of them were from the boy she wanted them the most.

School had been over, and she started walking towards her car. She had just reached the parking lot when she stopped as she heard someone yell her name.

“Hey Lydia!” Scott yelled. He came jogging towards her. “Happy birthday.” He smiled, never forgetting the friendship they used to have.

She smiled, thinking it was probably going to be the closest thing to Stiles wishing her a happy birthday she was going to get. “Aw, come here.” She said as she pulled him into a hug.

As he embraced Lydia, he saw his best friend waiting besides her car. He pulled back from the embrace and looked her in the eyes and grinned, having a pretty good idea what was going to happen. “Enjoy it.”

She looked confused for a second, having no idea what he was talking about, but went with it anyway. “Thanks.” She said unsurely, and turned around to start walking towards her car.

She wasn’t really looking at where she was going, so she only noticed him when she was just a few yards away. She broke into a smile, happy, and even a bit relieved he hadn’t forgotten her birthday.

“Hey.” She said, as he smiled back.

“Hey.” He brought his hands in front of his body, revealing a little wrapped gift with a gigantic bow on it. “Happy birthday.”

She grinned widely, and took the box. “Thanks.” She looked into his eyes, before making work of taking the bow and gift wrapping paper off. But her smile faded into shock as she realized what she was holding. She quickly opened the box, and it confirmed what she was already suspecting.

She looked up with him. “Is this —” She couldn’t even finish the sentence.

“Yeah,” he said, looking at it, or at the ground, or really anything except her. “She gave it to me before she died.” He gave her a sad smile. “But she told me to give it to someone who deserves it.” Somewhere in that sentence he had found the courage to look up in her eyes. “And who deserves it more than the girl who had to wait for almost over a decade?” He took the ring out of the box, and put it on her hand. It fitted perfectly.

Her eyes watered a bit as she looked from her hand back up to him, and all the feelings she had ever felt for him flooded back.

“She also said to give it to someone I’ll never stop loving, and after 10 years, I’m pretty certain that I never will.”

Her mouth fell open in shock as she gazed into his eyes, seeing the raw emotions in them for the first time. She had had no idea, having thought her feelings were one sided all this time.

She couldn’t hold it in anymore, cupping his face with her hands, and crashed her lips with his. After a moment she pulled back. She looked at his shocked face, as he to had had no idea his feelings were reciprocated.

“’Till death do us part?” she asked as she finally parted her lips from his.

He smiled. It seemed like a paradox, as the ring of his deceased mother had brought them back together.

“Lydia, at this point, I don’t even think death can break us apart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.  
> As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated, I love to hear from you :)


End file.
